As network-based computing becomes more and more prevalent, increasingly large amounts of data are stored in data centers. For example, a data center may store information associated with individual processes and/or enterprise solutions. As such, security concerns for the data of the data centers will likely continue and may even increase. However, some devices like servers or the like may execute based on firmware that is updatable. For example, new versions of firmware may enable particular pieces of hardware to operate utilizing new technologies and/or techniques. However, in some cases, appropriate firmware versions may be protected or otherwise stored within data centers not directly connected to the hardware devices for which they may update and it may be desired that such firmware not leave the data centers in an unprotected fashion. As such, managing the security of proprietary data such as firmware updates may pose challenges to developers and/or content providers.